my24fandomcom-20200213-history
Prince in the City
Synopsis Prince Leo ([[Dennis Hartmann]]) was the 2nd prince of Milli Kingdom. Upon his crowning as the crown prince of the Kingdom his whole family and kingdom was cursed by an avenging black witch and thereupon had taken all the souls of every people in Milli. Being the only one alive upon being saved by the charm that a mysterious white witch had given him, he now have to travel to the future in order to find the black witch and retrieve the soul of his Kingdom. Cast *'''[[Ron Cruz]] as Prince Leo Neshna Avana Milli / Noah Alvarez''' - ''prince of Milli Kingdom. He is handsome, cunning, smart, and a very straightforward person. He fell in love at first sight with Princess Vera, the two of them began dating but Prince Leo see the dark side of Princess Vera and eventually broke up with her leaving her heartbroken. Upon the curse of Princess Vera into his family that left them frozen in time. He is forced to go to the future and kill the remaining soul of Vera that lives within her reincarnated body and identity in order to return his family back to normal. He has a small white moon mark in his back, the mark Myrna had given him in order for him to be protected by Vera just in case she turns her eye on him again by the order of his mother upon her death, but this moon like mark causes some other people to think that he is "The Moon"'' *'''[[Krystal Hyland]] as Emily Salazar / Joyce (White Witch)''' - ''a university student at the prestigious Milli University. She is taking up medicine even though she wants to be an Anthropologist, due to her mother's disagreement with her. During one of her trips to the Natural Museum of Art in Milli City, she accidentally met Prince Leo. It is later revealed that she is the last descendant of the white witch that killed Vera'' **[[Angela dela Torre]] as Young Emily *'''[[Jane Li]] as Scarlet Vergara / Princess Vera Avti Balboa Secily''' - ''in the ancient time she is the princess of Secily Kingdom. She is smart and well loved by her people but soon her heart will be covered with hatred and vengeance after she failed to get the crown that she had always wanted and becoming more jealous of her younger sister Vivian and therefore, she joined the black witch clan and sold her soul to them becoming a dark witch and cursing her own family and even the whole continent and conquering it. '' In the present day, she is the best friend of Emily and a well-known actress whose attitude contradicts her ancient self. Upon taking up the role of a good black witch in her upcoming movie "Who Am I?" for a change and her first historical film, her ancient self starting to fed up in her memory and slowly eating her own soul, though she is really good into resisting it. It later revealed that she is the reincarnation of Vera the Black Witch." *[[Jeremy Arai]] as Lucas Fernandez *'''[[Jan Garcia]] as Taranis Alba / TJ Alba''' - ''Prince Leo's most trusted servant and Prince Leo even considers him as a friend. He came with Prince Leo to the future in order to protect him just in case a black witch attack as he somehow knows how to do a little bit of black magic himself and is quite good at martial arts. It is later revealed that he is suppose to be one of the newly recruit S class warriors of Milli Kingdom, but decided to become a servant or a messenger in order to be more closer with his friend, Prince Leo'' Supporting Cast *'''[[Alexis Fernandez]] as Princess Leah Neshna Avana Milli / Christine "Tin-tin" Mendoza''' - ''Prince Leo's younger sister and the princess of Milli Kingdom. She appears to be very matured and is very smart. She is very quick witted to those who tries to trick her, according to Prince Leo she will become a great queen someday. She is reincarnated as Christine a college student and Emily's arrogant cousin'' *'''[[Gabriella Silang]] as Queen Lucinda Alaver Muntok Milli / Vera "The Moon"''' - ''Queen of Milli Kingdom and Prince Leo and Princess Leah's step mother. She is ambitious and wanted to rule Milli Kingdom for herself one day. It is somehow hinted that she got impregnated by a black witch and therefore had a child whom she sends to the human world in order to keep her secrets hidden. It is also revealed that she is somehow related to Vera the Queen of the Black Witch Clan also known as "The Moon".'' *'''[[Dahlia Zamora]] as Myrna Espugar''' - ''Rowela's biological daughter and Arianna's step sister. She is kind to Arianna even though she knows that Arianna isn't actually her biological sister and is also very protective of her as she even promise to kill anyone who tries to harm Arianna. She is a pure blood white witch and has become much more powerful after receiving half of the magic powers of her mother and later her sister. She went to Millenia Kingdom to seek out "The Moon" who killed Arianna but before she could do so, she was frozen in time when "The Moon" cast its curse.'' *'''[[Denise Zamora]] as Aleli Abrogar''' - ''main servant of Princess Leah. She is very beautiful and a very soft woman at first but eventually had grown into a very brave woman as she slowly gain romantic feelings towards the prince in order to protect him someday.'' *'''[[Corazon Enriquez]] as Rowela Espulgar''' - ''Myrna's biological mother and Queen Arianna's step mother. She is a white witch and is among the most powerful but as she aged her powers continue to weaken together with her body and therefore, before it completely weakens she transfers half of her magical powers to Myrna and the other half to Arianna making her a normal human being, though she still resides in the White witch village in the kingdom of Milli.'' Guest *'''[[Francisco Monte Claro]] as King Ybrahim Beltran Avana Milli''' - ''King of Milli Kingdom and the biological father of Prince Leo and Princess Leah. He is a kind King who only wants the goodness in his kingdom and people. He only loved one woman and that is the biological mother of Prince Leo and Princess Leah and only married Queen Lucinda for the sake of his own kingdom. He, together with the rest of the people in the Kingdom of Milli were turned to stone by "The Moon".'' *'''[[Lara Javier]] as Queen Arianna Rayne Neshna Milli''' - ''biological mother of Prince Leo and Princess Leah and the past queen of Kingdom Milli. She is very beautiful and a very elegant and smart woman. She is loved by many people in their kingdom and was well aware that Lucinda is "The Moon" that everyone fears because of the misfortune and curse it brings into a person or people. She is very close with the White witch clan as Rowela had adopted her after her husband died and therefore considers Myrna as her best friend and sister. She later died in the story after being poisoned by Lucinda, but this was proven false as she died due to the curse of Lucinda. She got the "Moon" mark in her thigh as she protected Prince Leo from being curse by Lucinda causing her own death, as this mark will kill anyone who is force to have but is not fully accepted by it like poison.'' Information